What's Next To The Moon
by DirtyVulture
Summary: Chora and her friend are flying to the moon! However, they have an unexpected passenger... An epic space opera, filled with blah blah blah; WARNING, contains yummy rape and an AWESOME (yet, robbed) pun.
1. Liftoff

_(This story is in no way endorsed, supported or known by AC/DC. Any relation to real life events or people is entirely incidental.)_

* * *

**_In space, no-one can hear you orgasm_**

* * *

Chora, the female blue Shoyru, knew there was something wrong with the replacement astronaut, from the minute she laid eyes on him. The way Yule's eyes shifted around, staring at both Chora and Anya when he thought they weren't looking, creeped Chora out. Kyrii did that to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Anya asked, strolling up next to her. The yellow Acara was unlike Chora; she was outgoing and bold, much more suited to space flight than shy Chora. Chora was only one of the three astronauts heading to the moon because of her endless qualifications. Truthfully, heights scared her.

And Yule made her nervous too. Not like kind Farrus, the astronaut who Yule replaced; it had been strange of him to disappear like that, only a few days before launch.

And launch was today.

"N-Nothing," Chora replied meekly. "You all set up?"

"Don't you know it!" Anya giggled, tittering around in her cosmonaut get-up. "I'm all set for an epic journey! Think about it; we'd be the first neopets to ever land on the moon!"

That pleased Chora somewhat; although flying wasn't her thing, making history was.

"But…" Chora muttered, still uneasy. "What about… Yule…"

"The new guy? He'll be fine!" Anya exclaimed, missing her point. "Come on, only an hour 'till we lift off! Gotta do the final checks!"

Chora smiled, getting ready to head off… but just before she did, she saw the red Kyrii watching her out of the corner of his eye. She shivered.

She went on ahead, despite herself.

"_Launch in T-Minus 5 minutes…_" boomed the voice of MISCON (Mission Control) throughout the NSS _Change_. Chora swallowed her spit, quite nervous, strapped in tight to the cockpit's chair.

On the other hand, Anya looked like she couldn't wait to get into space. Her plush yellow face was filled with wonder and excitement; she couldn't sit still. Spotting Chora's worried face, the acara gave her a reassuring smile. Chora felt a little confidence come back.

Looking to her right, she saw Yule look at the console in bewilderment. Although this did worry her, at least he wasn't looking at her instead.

"_Engineer Chora, all systems set?_" MISCON thundered, startling the timid shoyru.

"Y-Yes, MISCON. All systems set," she stammered, shivering with a mix of fear and anticipation.

"_Engineer Yule, spacecraft secure?_"

"Yes, MISCON."

His smooth voice travelled over the airwaves and Chora gulped for whatever reason.

"_Engineer Anya, Change ready for launch?_"

"Sure thing, MISCON!" Anya said, her face wrinkling with delight. "We are set for launch!"

"_Then launch in T-minus 3 minutes…_"

"You ever been up to space before?"

It took a second for Chora to realise that Yule was talking to her. She almost jumped with shock; they had hardly spoken throughout the entire preparation for the mission.

"Y-Y-Yes, m-me and A-Anya went up in the Phoebe mission…"

"Anya and I."

"P-Pardon?"

"Anya and I. I expected a cosmonaut with your qualifications to be more well-versed in grammar."

Chora gulped and turned to look at Anya. The acara simply shrugged.

"_Launch in T-minus 2 minutes…_"

"W-What about you?" Chora asked politely, trying not to seem prude. "Is this your first mission?"

The red kyrii flickered his lazy gaze towards her and scanned her from top to bottom. Chora flinched.

"Yes," he answered simply. "My father's quite important; he got me this mission."

"Why t-this mission?"

"I saw you two on the television," Yule replied. "Giving interviews in the buildup. As soon as I saw you, I wanted to be onboard."

Chora turned bright red and turned away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yule smirk.

_Bastard!_

Much to her surprise was what she saw in the other eye; Anya looked away, as if… annoyed?

"_Launch in T-minus 1 minute…_"

"Do you want to know a secret?" Yule teased, his sharp eyes watching Chora.

The blue shoyru remained silent.

Yule waited, but seeing that Chora wasn't going to answer, he kept quiet as well.

But Anya couldn't keep silent.

"Tell me!" she cried, eager for secrets.

"You sure? It's not a nice secret…"

"_Launch in T-minus ten seconds…_"

"Just tell me!"

"Are you sure?"

"_5…_"

Chora felt incredibly nervous… and not just because of the upcoming flight.

"_4…_"

"YES!" Anya cried, "TELL ME!"

"_3…_"

"Alright then…"

"_2…_"

Chora gritted her teeth together.

"_1…_"

"I'm not really an astronaut."

"_LIFTOFF!_"

Chora was trapped on a spaceship with a fraud.

And clearing miles from home.

She screamed all the way up.


	2. Moonwalkers

The rest of the journey to the _Phoebe _was uneventful. Very little was said and very little was explained. Chora mentioned no word of Yule's confession to MISCON, out of fear and Anya made no mention either… out of the thrill.

Chora knew there was nothing she could about it until they reached the _Phoebe_; the NSS _Change _was on an autopilot course until they reached the space station, at which point they would disembark and prepare the next leg to the moon. So Chora bided her time and waited.

Eventually, it came into sight, out of the black void.

"The _Phoebe_," Anya whispered in awe. "The only neopet space station in existence."

The colossal space station loomed over their tiny ship. Built over the course of twenty years and seven different space trips, one could easily get lost in its narrow corridors and labyrinthine structure… a fact that made Yule smile. Chora saw it and gulped.

_Anyone could hide in there… or get away with anything!_

"Preparing docking procedure," Anya uttered.

"_Understood,_" came MISCON's powerful voice.

Chora started to sweat; they were about to disembark.

"Here we go," Anya muttered, licking her lips.

The docking went off without a hitch. The disembarking was even easier; Yule didn't make any sudden moves or say anything creepy, which made Chora feel slightly less uneasy.

They soon found themselves in one of the many corridors of the _Phoebe_, floating in zero G. Anya finally turned on Yule.

"You've got some explaining to do," she muttered.

Yule raised his hands in an innocent gesture. His eyes betrayed him easily.

"I just wanted to step on the moon, girls," he whispered. "And my pop made it happen."

"T-Then what was that you said about seeing us on TV?" Chora asked timidly.

Yule fixed her a cruel smile.

"I was being… flirtatious," he uttered. Anya gave a coy smile.

"Well…" Chora didn't entirely trust him, but if he just wanted to get to the moon…

"We need some foodpacks," Anya stated. "Chora, how about you go get them? I'll watch this liar right here…"

Chora nodded, glad to get away. She swam down one of the corridors she had helped fix here many months ago, liking the feeling of weightlessness. Happy to be away from Yule and happy that he was under guard by a close friend, Chora felt herself smile—

Then she heard it. Far behind her…

…A giggle?

Chora turned, suddenly curious.

_Did Yule tell a joke? Or was that him? Anya better be keeping an eye on him…_

Unsure of whether to go back or not, her decision was made for her by another distant giggle.

_Alright, I'd better make sure Anya's keeping an eye on him…_

Chora swam back through the nothingness, her wings helping her buoyancy, flapping them for fun. She wandered through eerie corridors and old space station parts.

Finally she came to the corner where Yule and Anya waited around. It was surprisingly silent. Chora held her breath.

_Did he escape…?_

She peered around the corridor.

And her mouth almost hit the floor.

Yule and Anya's bodies were up close; each had their mouths upon the other's. Yule's tongue explored Anya's mouth, while Anya reached a hand down between Yule's legs. Much to Chora's shock, they were both stark naked.

The kyrii began to lick her face as his member rose. Anya grinned as she gripped his manhood in her hand. Gently, she began to stroke it, rhythmically. Chora, who had always gotten nervous around boys, had never seen anything like this before. She gulped, knowing she was watching something she was not supposed to watch.

Yule grinned and pushed Anya up against the wall. She moaned as the kyrii pressed his member between her legs and began to penetrate. Despite herself, Chora found herself becoming aroused.

His hands on her chest, Yule began to move up and down, in and out; Anya groaned with pleasure as Yule's mouth explored her face. He was all over her; hands reaching in and out, stroking, gripping, pulling, pushing. His rhythm began to get faster and faster, Anya's groans becoming louder and louder, until eventually she orgasmed, her body convulsing and gasping.

But Yule wasn't done. He pushed harder and faster, breathing heavily and huskily. But Anya pushed him away before he could climax, going down on him. Gripping the kyrii's member in her mouth, she began sucking quickly, trying to finish him off. He moaned in ecstasy as his load emptied into Anya's receiving mouth. She sighed and Chora let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding… but it wasn't over.

Yule pushed Anya to the ground and his mouth found her pussy. She screamed with pleasure as his tongue explored new ground, licking and sucking much like she had. She began to pulse and shake as Yule forced her into a second orgasm, licking his way to a sexual triumph. Anya closed her eyes, sighing with pleasure.

Then Yule looked up, straight into Chora's eyes.

She turned and fled.

"_NSS Change, you are on course with the moon; prepare for landing._"

After recovering the essentials, Chora had made her way back, where both Yule and Anya had made themselves more presentable, as if nothing had happened. Chora didn't envy Anya; she was terrified of Yule and terrified of the wonders he had worked on her. The shoyru couldn't wait to get back to Earth.

Their spacecraft descended towards the lunar surface and despite what had happened, Chora still felt a thrill in the descent. Anya looked to be having the time of her life. Even Yule seemed to wait in anticipation for the arrival.

Finally, they touched down.

"_Spacesuits secured, Change?_"

"All suits secured, MISCON!" Anya yelled triumphantly. "Landing is success!"

"_Then good luck out there; but remember, one of you must remain onboard to make sure nothing bad happens to the Change._"

Chora had almost forgotten; one of them wouldn't have the opportunity to step on the surface of the moon! Someone had to always stay onboard to make sure the ship was left alright.

"Don't worry about it," Yule uttered. "You girls have fun."

Chora looked worriedly at Yule.

"Don't worry," he repeated with a cocky smile. "I wouldn't leave _you _behind."

The door from the NSS _Change _opened up.

Chora and Anya looked at each other.

"You first?" Anya asked.

Chora shook her head.

"Together," she said with a smile.

Anya grinned back.

Together, they took the first steps onto the moon.

"MISCON," Chora uttered from within her suit, "This is one small step for neopet… and one giant leap for—"

"ME!" Anya yelled, leaping into the air, almost flying about in the low gravity. Chora laughed as her friend bounded around, having the time of her life. In an instant, the shoyru forgot all about Yule, the _Phoebe _and any other doubts…

She was on the moon!

Her footsteps were left undisturbed where she had left them and not a speck of dust moved by her passing. She looked up at the darkened sky.

"Anya! Look!"

Anya came up to her, looking.

"Wow," she breathed.

There, far, far away, was Earth. Like a green and blue marble, it's size was truly reflected upon them.

"It's so small," Anya whispered.

"Then how big are we?" Chora murmured in wonder.

But caught in this awe-inspiring moment, they were distracted by a small glow. By the time Chora noticed it, it was too late.

A tiny meteorite, no bigger than a fist, shot through the sky.

In a million to one chance, it headed for the _NSS Chance_.

"NO!" Anya screeched.

The meteorite barely grazed the spacecraft, but that was enough for Yule's voice to ring out through their helmets.

"_Chora, Anya we need to go NOW!_"

It felt weird hearing Yule refer to Chora by her real name, but she put aside that thought; they needed to get out of there!

Leading the way thanks to her wings, Chora arrived at the NSS _Change _first, stepping onboard to find Yule prepping for liftoff.

Suddenly, he flicked a switch Chora couldn't believe he had flicked.

She spun around, to see Anya still racing towards the craft.

"NO!" Chora cried. But it was too late; the door to the moon slammed shut.

"Open it up!" Chora roared at Yule.

"Sorry," Yule uttered without any hint of remorse. "But there's only the quick and the dead."

The _Change _lifted off.

The last Chora saw of Anya was her terrified face, becoming smaller and smaller as they flew higher and higher.

"She always wanted to go to the moon," Chora whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Now she'll never leave."

* * *

_(OH THE DRAMATIC IRONY!)_


	3. Re-Entry

_(Yes, I know the line's from Moonraker, but come on; it would be a sin NOT to put it in!)_

* * *

They were back onboard the _Phoebe_, getting ready for the return journey. Chora had long since abandoned Yule, trying to find her way around the huge space station. She had only just stopped crying. Finding herself hungry, she dismally tore into a foodpack.

Anya had been a close friend. Her confidence and easy humour had contrasted with Chora, allowing the opposites to attract. Now that she—

"She's gone," Yule whispered.

Chora jumped out of her skin. She paced backwards, as Yule ventured forwards.

"No point thinking about her anymore," Yule uttered. "_You_are the one I want…"

"W-Want…?"

Yule licked his lips. "You know what I want."

Chora tried to run but Yule grabbed her arm. He squeezed, hard.

"Y-You're hurting me!" Chora cried, trying to get away.

Yule let go, sending the shoyru sprawling to the floor.

"Actually, let's play a game first," he muttered. "A game of hide and seek. You hide… I seek."

"No…"

"If you stay hidden, you win the grand prize of nothing. If I find you… I own you."

Chora turned and fled down the corridor, as fast as she could.

"One hundred…" Yule whispered.

Chora disappeared around a corner.

"Ninety-nine…"

Chora rushed blindly, trying to find some way to escape. But she was trapped in a labyrinth, a million miles from home, alone with an evil creature. She knew she stood no chance.

There was no escape.

Escape…

_The Change!_

Filled with desperate hope, Chora headed for what she hoped was the right direction to the ship. On the way, she passed a window where she saw it herself.

The meteorite had barely grazed it, just above and between the _g _and _e _of the big '_Change' _written along the side.

"Chang'e?" Chora muttered.

"It's what's next to the moon," Yule whispered beside her. Chora jumped out of her skin again, falling backwards. Before she could flee, Yule straddled her, holding her hands down. Much to Chora's terror, Yule's member flopped in front of her face.

"Now you're going to suck it," he whispered vehemently. "And suck it _good_. Or I'll toss you out the airlock."

Terrified and fearing for her life, Chora could do nothing but accept. Yule pushed his cock into her mouth and Chora began to slowly suck, moving her head back and forth. As she did so, Yule pushed forwards and backwards, pushing it further in. Chora almost choked on Yule's savage member. She tried to scream, but Yule's savage cock gagged her; still holding her hands down, he thrusted at his own pace.

When he finally pulled out, Chora started spitting and retching, only to scream when Yule's cock penetrated her pussy. It was the first time this had ever happened to her, and she cried out in pain as her virginity was offered up to the mad kyrii. He thrust in and out, hard, so that Chora began to cry in desperation and pain. Tears rolled down her face as she continued to scream.

"Enough of that, you bitch," Yule spat, slapping her across the face. Her screaming died down, but her tears flowed ever more. Yule's cock pushed forwards, faster and faster, harder and harder. Chora tried desperately not to scream… but failed. Another slap and Yule began to suck at her small, round tits, sucking and biting, never stopping his rhythmic thrusting. He licked her and bit her, his mad lust overcoming any sense or dignity. He licked her face, salty from her tears, and filled her mouth with his tongue, squeezing her tits hard as he did so. She screamed into his mouth as he finally climaxed.

He kept his cock inside of her, loving the sound of her whimpers.

"Now turn over," he ordered.

She tried to beg mercy, but all she could do was sob. Yule turned her over and Chora felt a pain in her anus.

"Your ass is so perfect," Yule lusted, his cock slipping in. Chora tried to scream again, but a hand wrapped around her mouth as Yule blasted a second load into her ass. He continued to thrust anyways, almost completely spent, every movement filled with perverted lust and heated malice. Chora sobbed and cried as Yule continued his assault, pushing her face into the floor; finally, more sticky sperm was unloaded in Chora, the last he held.

He pulled back, breathing hard, leaving Chora's crying form on the ground.

Suddenly, a voice filled his ear.

"_Engineers? Where's my status report?_" MISCON demanded.

"Don't worry, MISCON," Yule murmured with a savage grin. "I'm attempting re-entry."


End file.
